


The Anya Harvey Academy for Extraordinary Students

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, a sleep deprived Lionel Messi falls asleep in the back of 8th period Calculus...</p><p>When he wakes up, his life has changed completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

_Oh my god just stop talking. PLEASE!_  A tired Lionel Messi thought to himself. Head cradled in his palms, he started to regret studying all night, and getting no sleep at the end. He thought about how much he especially hated Calculus with Mr. Alonso. He was that teacher that liked to make their classes an oral autobiography and teach very little, but give tests that account for 90% of your grade and are filled with things you've never heard him say. If his tests instead had questions about his dying relationship with his wife he suspects of adultery, and his childhood in which he had abusive parents and an overshadowing older brother, he would ace this class. But no. They had things you had to teach yourself at home after the test because you now knew what you had to know. Right now, he was droning on about his very first honeymoon, which was to Paris. Apparently, he was scared of going on the Eiffel Tower, but his wife held his hand and everything was alright. "She used to love me you know? She really did. And now... well now times have changed I guess." he said.

He tried to fight it. He really did, but there were 40 more minutes left in this period, and he just couldn't handle it any longer. His body fell numb, his eyes closed, his breathing slowed down, and he fell asleep. Luckily he was in the back.

* * *

Leo jolted up. He felt like he slept through the whole day, and he was still too tired to stay awake. He closed his eyes again, until he realized that he didn't know what his surroundings were. Where he was.

This was not 8th period Calculus. 

He was not sitting on his seat.

He was on a plane, and outside through the window, he could see the sky. They were very high, and it seemed that instead of moving forward, they were just going higher, and that he couldn't move his body forward, as if gravity was pushing him down.

And then it hit him... They were LITERALLY headed to the top of the Earth and the Sky.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has woken up fully and is now aware of his surroundings.

Leo stared out the window as the plane kept going higher and higher, and he realized that at some point it was going to go to space.

 _Worst pilot ever_ Leo thought.

As he braced for it and was waiting 'till he saw stars and the lonely empty void that is Outer Space, it never happened. However, after a certain point in time, he felt as if the plane rotated a full 180 degrees, and now seemed to be heading downward. It was moving perfectly without shaking and in a straight line, so it wasn't falling for sure, so the pilot was just piloting it downward.

 _Back to Earth! Thank God_ Leo thought, relieved.

But his sense of relief (as slight as it was) disappeared quickly as his seat-belt opened and he fell face first into the back of the seat in front of him, and gravity was holding him down so he could not get up.  _What the fuck?_

And then it happened.

The plane simply disappeared. 

The plane, the seats, windows, everything except the people, disappeared, and with no force other than gravity acting on him, he was free falling. He had no parachute, so he was panicking. Even threw up once. He wondered where the puke landed. 

After a good five minutes of simply falling at high speed at terminal velocity, he, along with everyone else, landed in a lake in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Luckily, Leo was a swimmer, so he swam to shore, and contemplated what just happened for a moment.

_I fell asleep in Calculus while Mr. Alonso was talking about his wife and their dying relationship, which was once great. I then woke up in a plane heading straight into the sky, and then it turned around, went downward, and then disappeared, leaving me and tons of other people to fall in a lake. Asleep... I must be dreaming!_

He then pinched himself, and found that he couldn't wake himself up, and so he tried again, and it still didn't work, and so he gave up, and accepted that he was in fact, awake.

"Students! Where are ye?" someone not in sight bellowed in a strong Swedish accent.

He then learned that the voice belonged to a large man who walked into the clearing "ah. Found ya!"

"My name's Zlatan Ibrahimovic, and I will be your guide to this school!"

_School? The fuck?_

"Follow me students, to The Anya Harvey Academy for Extraordinary Students!"

 _Extraordinary?_ What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

 

So Leo followed Zlatan all the way to the end of the forest, where he saw it: a huge campus. Ancient and traditional, castles and towers... it was absolutely gorgeous!

"Well kids, go get some R&R. Tonight's orientation. Don't be late!"

 

And then the giant man led the kids to their respective dorm advisers, and told them to go to their dorms and make friends and get some relaxation.

 

What the hell was happening today...

 


	3. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orientation. Duh.

 Leo followed his dorm adviser who's name was Xavi Hernandez, but preferred to be called just Xavi. He was apparently in the Katharine Orwell Hall, and was in dorm 258. He went in with his roommate and introduced himself.

 "Hi, I'm Leo."

 "Cristiano Ronaldo. Call me Cris."

 "Nice to meet you. Lionel Messi, since we're giving full names."

 "Okay."

 "So are you Brazilian?" Leo asked him.

 "No, I'm Portuguese. Why would you think that?"

 "Nothing because Ronaldo is from Brazil so I kind of just assumed-"

 "You watch soccer?" Cris asked, with a hint of interest.

 "I love soccer! You?"

 "Meh. I'm not really that good so," Cris replied shrugging "But I like watching it."

 "I'm pretty good though. Well that's probably an understatement," Leo bragged.

 "Okay big shot," Cris scoffed rolling his eyes.

 "Okay."

 So after that, they got to know each other a bit better. Apparently, they were complete opposites. 

 After a good nap, Leo and Cris woke up, and were alerted that they had to be in the dining hall in about 10 minutes for orientation, which was good cause Leo wanted to know what in the _hell_ was going on. 

* * *

 As Cris and Leo took their seats next to each other, they started talking to some other people as well. Leo acquainted with a Brazilian kid called Neymar and a Uruguayan named Luis Suarez. Apparently, they were taken from their sleep too. Neymar sleeping in his bed and Luis sleeping on the sofa.

 "Hello students!" a loud voice yelled. It belonged to a tall man, he was blonde, and by his accent and appearance, seemed German "I'm the vice principal of this school, The Anya Harvey  Academy for Extraordinary Students!"

 "Now you may be wondering. What makes you ordinary? Well, what makes you ordinary is that you're not normal. No, you're all powerful wizards and witches, and we here like to help young'uns nurture those special skills and abilities, because they truly are gifts."

 _I'm... magical?_ Leo thought to himself  _Well, I mean, I do have the power of invisibility, but..._ (Leo had like two friends, and had been single his whole life.)

 

 "And so now, I ask that you all line up, and enter a photo booth. Any student causing trouble will be sent to the back, and will get detention on the first day." the vice principal concluded, signaling to four different photo booths "Oh, and my name's Mr. Neuer in case you wanted to know,"

 As the students formed a single file line, Leo and Cris in the middle of it, each of them went to a photo booth. Leo wondered why they were all taking pictures. Was it like, a transformation over the months kind of thing for the yearbook or what?

 And after Leo finished taking his pictures, he learned.

 He looked down. He gave faces for 4 different pictures, but only one of them (the first one, which was a nice smile) was actually there. Three of the frames that should've had pictures in it had symbols.        

The second frame: 

The third frame:

The fourth frame: 

 So Leo took the photo prints, and went back to where he was sitting, greeted by Neymar upon his arrival. and Neymar showed him his pictures after Leo asked and showed his. It was the exact same as his, except for the picture of course, and when Cris and Luis came back, he observed that theirs was the same as well. All 4 had the same symbols. 

 After everyone took their seats with a print in their hands, a different man with blonde hair spoke, also with a German accent. 

 "I'm Mr. Reus, principal of this institution, and I will explain what everything means. The first frame is your picture, and the second has a roman numeral in it, either I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, IX, X, XI, or XII," he explained "that is your schedule assignment. It means that for the next two symbols, there are 12 possible combinations. You have one of them, and that leads to our next symbol, for which there are four options. Either A.) It's a 3 black swirls which means air magic. B.) A blue circle with a three layered wave means water magic. C.) A green circle with a white square in the middle which is earth magic. D.) A red fire with three points, which is fire magic. Whatever you have on that will be your prime concentration. Your secondary concentration will be the next symbol, which will be a different one. You'll learn all the different types, but your first and second main ones are on the print you are now holding, and before leaving, will give to me."

 So Leo was learning water and earth magic now. He couldn't wait to see how he goes. Before walking up to the principal to give his print, he chatted and acquainted with the friends Cris made, Iker, a Spaniard, and Gareth, a Welsh.

 When Leo gave his print to Mr. Reus, a piece of paper appeared out of thin air. It was his schedule.

 "Be on time tomorrow for your Monday courses."

  _But I thought it was Thursday... Guess time moves faster in this world. Hmm... In this world..._

"Mr. Reus, I have a question," Leo said "are we in Earth?"

 "Well, no. We've found the kids all over Earth, and we've taken you from your sleep and put you on a plane to here."

 "So we were all asleep at the same time?"

 "No, we just waited 'till we found 1,200 kids, and then kept them unconscious in a warehouse, from which we put you on a thousand seat plane."

 "There's twelve hundred of us here?"

 "Yep." Mr. Reus answered.

 "Huh, so one more question. How'd you take  _me?_ I mean, I was asleep in Calculus... Surrounded by people..." 

 "We beamed you up."

 "But-"

 "And we had memories wiped. Basically, no one knows you ever existed or that ever happened."

 "But that means..."

 "You never existed in Earth. Careful now, no one here knows this,"

 "Not even the sophomores and juniors and seniors?"

 "Well, they graduated so they're not here anymore. We don't bring in a new 9th grade class until the last one finishes 12th grade," Mr.Reus answered "so I suggest you tell no one."

 "So I have no point in leaving this world? I can never see my family? And my friends?"

 "No. So I suggest you make some friends here."

 Leo looked down at the floor, and sadly walked away, thinking back to all the great memories with his loved ones, whom he would never see again. He was thankful for his powers, but was it worth it leaving his family and friends forever? Because although the decision was made and executed, he wondered if this was enough to make up for it. 

 Before leaving the hall, he took a look back. This world is his life now. Strange and new and foreign. These kids were his life now. These kids, who would never get to see their old pals again, but thought that as soon as a vacation comes along, they'd be with them again. Leo walked away, sad more about their ignorance than his loss.

 


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday's are such a drag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schedule V if anyone wants to see:  
> https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1Qnl-YC-r-Z1jYEZk3wXIluAXOjZzHHyMD78m9WXA7Ms/edit?usp=sharing

A peacefully asleep Lionel Messi was woken up abruptly by the alarm clock. God Leo hated waking up, cause waking up meant having to face life and all it's troubles.

As Leo got himself out of bed, he saw that despite the alarm clock going off, Cris was still sound asleep. He went to wake him up.

"Cris. Wake up! Cris! CRIS!"

"WHAT!?!?"

"Wake up it's 7:30!"

"Oh shit," Cris said as he got out of bed ran to the bathroom.

7:30 meant that they had 10 minutes to get dressed and get down to the Main Hall for breakfast, and after 20 minutes of that, they had 5 minutes to get to first period. 

As Leo took his uniform (A pair of beige slacks, a white long sleeve button-up shirt, with a beige v-neck sweater vest and a beige tie and black sneakers)(they were given those when they went to their room after orientation) and quickly changed into them, and waited for Cris to get out. 

When Cris went out to get his uniform, Leo rushed to the bathroom before Cris could say anything. After peeing and brushing his teeth, Leo left and saw that Cris had changed, and together they left. 3 minutes until breakfast.

* * *

Once the two got downstairs right on time, Leo saw that breakfast here was just like breakfast at your average American public school. 

Absolute crap.

They were given a tiny carton of milk, with a small packet of cereal of their choice, along with a sausage cut vertically in half in between two  halves of the same biscuit.

Leo waited in line (a very long one) and got Lucky Charms, and took his carton to a spot in between Cris and Neymar on the giant table for the people with a V schedule, and started his breakfast. It took him a long time to finish because to be frank, he was still a little jet lagged with the whole, dimension switch. The mediocre (at best) food didn't help either.

But eventually, the bell rang, and he with the rest of the table, ran off to the first period, which was Math.

_Seriously! MATH? OF ALL THE CLASSES TO EXIST IN A MAGIC PARALLEL UNIVERSE??!!_

Leo felt as if all the classes afterwards was all the same. The teacher would talk as if they were a very optimistic and enthusiastic machine, saying cliche things and handing out syllabus'.

And lunch wasn't too great either. Fuckin' fish-sticks were being served. 

But after lunch, Leo finally got what he waited 5 hours for -- Magic. 

More specifically, water. 

This class, taught by a a Mrs. Roccuzzo, was held on a small island in the huge lake right by where the schedule VI students were practicing Earth. 

"Think of water as around you. Water around you would mean that you're surrounded by it. The water in the plants, air, clouds, people... water around me. Everyone say it 'water around me'"

_People?_

In unison, the class said "water around me."

"Good, now, water is about movement, it's about change, the flow, it's graceful and quick, and it's just, water!

Now let's start."

* * *

Leo today learned what water magic was really all about -- a combination of tai chi and martial arts.

With controlled movements, you could really only move water softly and not very harsh.

But with fast and jagged movements, it was something completely different. It was something you would use in a fight: powerful attacks and defensive moves; which got Leo into detention.He may or may not have used water to shove Cris into a tree and turn the water into ice, which resulted in Cris' abdomen being frozen and stucm to a large oak tree.

Right after calling Leo a natural, the teacher put him in detention for 2 hours after last period.

Ugh, Leo just desperately hoped he was not the only one in detention. He hated the bitter feeling of loneliness more than anything.  

 


End file.
